


Guess You'll Have To Marry Me

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Mike Dodds may not know how to keep a secret all that well.





	Guess You'll Have To Marry Me

He had been avoiding you for two weeks and counting. At first you assumed it was the case, another child case. Child cases always hit Mike the hardest out of everything the SVU witnessed day in and day out. You understood that sometimes he didn’t want to talk about cases at home with you despite the fact that you too were an SVU detective.

But when his avoidance suddenly turned into him showing up to your shared apartment late at night with the same excuse, paperwork, every night, you couldn’t take it. Paperwork was something that often kept Mike at the precinct later than you, but after a year and a half of dating he made it a priority to spend his time after work with you. It wasn’t like him to fall back into old habits.

When he wouldn’t speak to you about his avoidance, you started to think the worst. Was he cheating on you? You were happy in the relationship but was he? Could there really be someone else? You tried talking yourself out of it but after he came home late another night in a row you couldn’t take it anymore. It was time for a confrontation.

He was standing by the dresser in your bedroom, fiddling with something before shoving it back in the drawer as he heard you approach.

“That’s it Mike! I’ve had enough of you avoiding me and then lying to me about it. I want the truth, just tell me, is there someone else?”

He looked offended that you’d even ask him that “What! No! I love you, you know that. Why would you even think that?!”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’ve been coming home late these past few nights.” You began, sarcasm evident in the tone of your voice,. You continued, “And it’s always the same excuse. Even at work you’ve started to avoid me. Everyone sees it too, Amanda’s been asking me if every things alright. I don’t know what to tell her”

Mike fired back with “Just tell her every things fine. Our relationship isn’t anyones business but ours anyway!”

Your voice started to rise, anger elevating “I won’t tell her every things fine because I won’t lie to my friends, unlike the man I’m dating apparently”

That was enough for Mike who fired back with “I’VE BEEN TRYING TO PROPOSE TO YOU!”

That shut you up quickly.

“You’ve been trying to what”

Mike opened the dresser and grabbed the object he was holding when you walked in the room which you could now identify as a ring box. He was serious.

“I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you to marry me. The reason I’ve been staying late at the precinct is so that I could come up with some speech or something to say to you. Sonny’s been coaching me too”

You couldn't believe that the confident man you had fallen in love with was avoiding you because he was nervous. Granted he had a right to be, proposing marriage was a big deal. But did he really think you’d say no.

“You don’t need a speech. Ask me.”

“You serious”

“I don’t want some grandiose speech Mike. I want you. I love you and any proposal is going to be perfect. Even here in our bedroom after I yelled at you”

“I mean, I kinda deserved it but ok” He got down on one knee and opened the box “Marry me?”

“Yes you idiot”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
